PJ day
by Evillustrator
Summary: When the whole class passes with flying colours, Mrs Bustier awards them with a PJ day. When four of the five Perfect-Scorers come in PJ superhero suites, let's just say they went a little over the top, and it might ruin their secret.. (Ladybug is Marinette, Chat is Adrien, Fennic is Nathaniel, Queen Bee is Chloe, (but it isnt metioned much) and Peacock is Alya.)


**This is my first ever One-shot!**

Mrs Bustier had seen it all.

From akumatised classmates, to failed tests and perfect scores.

But that wasn't the case.

Everyone had done perfectly this week, as their topic had been 'Superheroes of Paris.' In other words, 'we are studying Ladybug, Chat Noir, Fennic, Queen Bee and Peacock.'

Everyone had been thrilled, and had passed with flying colours. Marinette, Adrien, Nathaniel, Chloe and Alya had all passed with perfect scores. Everyone else had, lagged slightly.

So, she was rewarding them with a Pajama day.

"So, next Friday, the last day of term, shall be a PJ day for this class!" She announced.

And the class went _wild._ Kim and Alix were betting who could wear the best Pjs, the perfect scorers (except Chloe) were discussing what they should wear, Ivan and Mylene were saying that they should match, Sabrina and Chloe were on their phones, Nino was trying to talk with Adrien, Juleka and Rose were deciding to come as something along the lines of Ying and Yang, and Max was calculating for Kim. Mrs Bustier sighed. Next Friday would be eventful.

 _Next Friday_

Chloe and Sabrina came first. Chloe was in a fluffy yellow Pj top, with soft white pants, and Sabrina had a purple onesie on.

Next was Juleka and Rose. Juleka was in a black set of clothes, but it had one white spot on it, on her left hip. Rose was in white, but with a black spot on her right hip. _They actually did Ying and Yang,_ Mrs Bustier thought.

Then it was Alix, Max and Kim. Kim and Max had a red Pj T-shirt in with long black pants, and Alix had that in reverse. They noticed, however, the dilemma.

"Hey, you two copied me!" Alix said.

"Did not! I calculated that the most stunning outfit for a boy was this. So _you_ must have copied us, according to the facts." Max replied.

"Maybe we just have the same taste, Tinkerbell." Kim said.

"As if, Hercules." She shot back. _Those two will never end, will they?_ Mrs Bustier kept to herself.

Then it was Ivan and Mylene. Ivan was in a Toothless onesie, and Mylene was in a Stormfly onesie. _Cute._ The teacher thought.

Next was Nino. He was in a blue Dj sort of outfit, but they were fluffy. He also had a pair of blue fluffy earmuffs around his neck, not headphones. _Smart._ She thought.

Then it was the perfect-scores. And they came dressed as the superheroes that looked like them. They even had fake tails and ears for those that needed them, and the fake weapons! _Wow. They've made the most of the occasion._ The teacher thought wonderingly.

Marinette was Ladybug, a yo yo around her waist, and the earrings in her ears. _They were the ones she never took off,_ Mrs Bustier thought.

Adrien was Chat Noir, fake ears and a belt tail on. He even had the cute little bell on the top of his zipper. Even the claws at the end of his fingers, honestly! And a baton on his back, obviously, and the ring on his finger.

Alya was Peacock, the draping tail following her around. The brooch was over her heart. She even had the feathers on her head!

Nathaniel was Fennic. He had the fluffy fox tail and ears on him, and the flute on his hip. He had the fox tail necklace on, and _he even dyed his hair white at the end of his fringe?!_ His arms were the inky black as well.

They all had the iconic mask on, of course, and Mrs Bustier noticed that they all had the items that the actual superhero had. And they wore them all the time. They all had the same hair style as the superheroes, but that was their normal styling, except Nathan normally didn't have white. Then she noticed Adrien's eyes. _They looked like Chat Noir's eyes, or a cats!_ Mrs Bustier noticed.

"Ah, nice Pjs, everyone." She said, walking over. They all looked up, and saw her. "Very convincing. Adrien, may I ask as to where you got those contacts?"

"Well, my father _is_ a designer, and wanted me to look the part 100%." He explained.

"Right. Also, I noticed, you all have the Miraculous." The teacher said.

"Well, we found this shop and we ha-" Nathaniel started, but was cut off.

"And you wear them all the time." Mrs Bustier said.

They all blushed deeply, and the teacher asked jokingly,

"You wouldn't happen to say to me that you four are four of the five of Paris's superheroes, right?"


End file.
